


Maul Gets Topped

by nsfwscream



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, I have a special place in my heart for bottom Maul, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, YES I also wrote ‘The Twin Buns’ and YES I’m still staying anonymous WHAT OF IT, actually not anon anymore bc I finally made an account solely for smut, he’s very into the sex once he realizes that’s what’s happening, kind of dubcon initially but only because Maul thinks they’re fighting at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwscream/pseuds/nsfwscream
Summary: Maul is having an off week and he cannot for the life of him figure outwhy.





	Maul Gets Topped

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Peg or Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989634) by [UnderCoverMarsupial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderCoverMarsupial/pseuds/UnderCoverMarsupial). 



> I read “A Peg Or Two” awhile back and loved it, but was also immediately like “but what if Maul _had_ gotten topped? 👀” and only lately finally got around to writing something in that vein
> 
> seriously though the writing in this feels so rough to me and I’m tired and I am DONE trying edit it anymore so just take it

_ Strike, pivot, block, sidestep – _ Maul broke the long-since memorized sequence to growl in frustration when his foot came down in the wrong place and he nearly tripped himself. He reset to the first position, bringing up the battered staff he’d been using to try again.  _ Strike, pivot, block, sidest–  _ Maul actually did stumble this time, and he shouted in wordless anger as he hurled the staff across the room. It clattered noisily against the wall of the training room, miraculously still in one piece when it bounced and rolled back toward him. Maul didn’t even pause in his pacing, kicking it away again on his next pass for lack of another outlet for the sudden flare of rage. 

For nearly a week now, something had felt…  _ off _ , for lack of a better term. An itch under his skin with no discernible cause, a near-constant vibrating hum of extra energy. At first Maul had been able to ignore it, going about his daily routine. After a few days that had gotten more difficult, and he’d throw himself completely into the physicality of his training. Today, he’d spent the entire morning drilling a single, basic sequence, one he thought he’d mastered years ago. Now though, no matter what he did, he couldn’t complete even the first section of it without making a novice mistake. Even his attempts to channel the Force with the resulting anger and frustration were unsuccessful, the Force proving more uncooperative than it usually was and refusing to bend to his will. A tiny flicker of fear tried to worm its way into his thoughts, that there was something wrong with him, and he squashed it immediately; there was no room for that. Whatever was going on, he would find out just what it was and fix it.

Maul kept pacing, the movement doing nothing to settle him, but it felt better than standing still. He’d fallen into a rhythm now, and he didn’t realize his Master was there until he spoke.

“Maul,” Sidious said, watching him freeze in place and whirl to face him. 

“Master,” Maul greeted, tense in a different way now. It was hard to tell if he was annoyed by Maul’s lack of situational awareness or not, and Maul braced for some kind of punishment. For a long minute Sidious was silent, studying Maul’s face. It was suddenly a huge effort to stay still, and Maul barely stopped himself from squirming in place. He settled for clenching and unclenching his fists where the hung limp at his sides, still oddly agitated. 

“You are unsettled, apprentice,” Sidious finally said, “What is it?” Maul allowed himself to shift his weight to his other foot, trying to think of an answer.

“I do not know, Master,” he finally settled on. Sidious narrowed his eyes, clearly expecting more of an explanation than that, and Maul scrambled to give one. “I have felt – restless, Master. Distracted. Unfocused.” Even as he tried to keep his tone deferential, he felt the mounting frustration of the week slipping into the words, tinging the last few with a low, involuntary growl. Maul felt a quick thrill of fear at the way his Master’s eyes narrowed, but instead of a swift punishment for his insolence Sidious put a hand to his own chin in thought, humming a quiet noise to himself.

“I suspected this issue might arise at some point,” his Master said, “A rather unfortunate side effect of your biology I had hoped to avoid, but it can be dealt with.” Maul actually relaxed a little at that; he’d been worried on some level that it had all been in his head, but knowing now that it was a real, physical thing that had a solution was reassuring. He was still on edge though, and had to consciously restrain himself from beginning to pace again as the agitation from staying still built, but it was a little easier to bear now. 

“I will make the necessary arrangements,” Sidious told him, turning away to leave, “Occupy yourself until then.” He carelessly waved a hand over his shoulder as he walked out, and the second the door shut behind him Maul was in motion, leg bouncing in place in an attempt to maintain at least  _ some _ degree of control over himself. He felt like an idiot for not asking his Master exactly what was going on, too occupied with keeping his composure to spare a thought for anything else. Not knowing how much longer he’d have to deal with this was also daunting, the vagueness of Sidious’ words meant he could be waiting anywhere from a few hours to a few days. Maul took a deep breath, walking over to retrieve the discarded staff and return it to its stand with even, measured steps. Then he took a seat in the middle of the room, settling with his legs folded beneath him to wait out however long it would take for his Master to return.

 

* * *

 

Maul scowled at the tastefully generic painting hanging on the wall across from him. It had only taken Sidious an hour to come back, giving Maul instructions to come to the hotel room he was currently in, where he was now waiting for whoever his Master had contacted. He’d actually managed to ask what was going on this time, but Sidious had been oddly cagey – and maybe that was the punishment for his tone earlier, though it was milder and more delayed than anything his Master had inflicted before – only telling him that he would meet someone here, that they would deal with whatever was going on, and that Maul wasn’t allowed to cause any excessive or lasting damage to them. Based on that and the way he was feeling, it almost seemed like his Master intended him to fight whoever this person he was waiting for was, but an upscale hotel room hardly seemed like the logical place for that. It might have been the kind of place that asked little to no questions of its clientele, but it was clearly expensive, someplace politicians would use for clandestine meetings with mistresses or underworld contacts. 

All this sitting around and waiting wasn’t helping him to think clearly either. Maul was certain he was completely still, but he still felt like he was going to vibrate out of his seat. He hadn’t had the time or forethought to bring a datapad either, so he couldn’t look into what about his biology could be causing – whatever this was. He had a thorough enough understanding of his own body, and he couldn’t think of anything other than an illness that could cause these kinds of symptoms, much less something specifically inherent to zabrak. So Maul tightened his grip on the arms of the chair, slumping until he could rest his head on the low backrest, and let out an unrestrained, angry growl into the empty room. His senses were paradoxically fuzzy and hypersensitive, and he didn’t notice someone at the door until the lock was already turning. Maul was on his feet in an instant, tense and ready to – ready to what? The lack of an immediate answer to that thought made him feel even more off balance than he already did. 

The door opened, and in walked another zabrak. He was larger than Maul, taller by a good few inches and broader overall, enough so that Maul knew that if this did come down to a fight, he’d have to do whatever he could to avoid being pinned. With the way he was feeling and the stubborn resistance from the Force whenever he tried to draw on it, there would be little chance of escape if the larger man got a decent grip on him. Maul watched intently as he closed the door and turned to face him. Now that he was standing still, Maul could see he had only a small smattering of horns on his forehead, and a short crop of brown hair over the top of his head; his markings were sparse as well, thin umber lines that framed a tan face, continuing down his neck  and out of sight. 

For a few silent minutes Maul held his ground, staring down the man while he stared right back. Then Maul startled when he was suddenly right in front of him, grabbing a fistful of Maul’s tunic and using it to shove him back. He hadn’t been expecting that kind of speed and for a few seconds Maul panicked, clutching the arm holding him with one hand and pushing uselessly at the man’s chest with the other. His feet stumbled until something hit the backs of his knees, and he was released as he toppled backward. There was the soft _thwump_ of him landing on the bed, accompanied by the sound of the bag that had been slung over the man’s shoulder hitting the floor when he shrugged it off. 

Maul aimed a kick at the zabrak as soon as he was stable enough on the bed, following it up with a punch to his throat. His leg was caught before it could connect and shoved aside, made useless when the man got closer, pinning one of Maul’s thighs with his bodyweight and the other awkwardly propped over his hip. He likewise intercepted the punch, taking advantage of the fact that Maul’s other arm was busy holding him up to sweep it out from under him. With that sole support gone, Maul went crashing down, both wrists squeezed almost painfully tight in one of the man’s hands and slammed down above his head. Maul snarled as he thrashed, trying to break loose or throw the man off, but he didn’t budge. He felt a chill spike of fear, wondering if when his Master had said this could be dealt with, he’d meant that  _ Maul _ could be dealt with – that whatever this was that had been plaguing him, it meant his usefulness as an apprentice was gone, and he’d be disposed of so Sidious could take a new apprentice. 

The man loomed over him now, and Maul fought harder, trying to break a hand free to even the odds. The zabrak grabbed the top of Maul’s head with his free hand, wrenching it back with fingers slotted neatly between his horns. Maul winced at the sharp motion, growling a threat that he had no way of following through on. The everpresent itch of the past week had changed to a roaring in his ears, hearts pounding frantically as he tried to escape what he was sure would be his death. Then the zabrak above him growled back, a deeper, more rumbling sound than Maul’s, that he could practically feel in his own chest. He leaned down, clamping his teeth around the vulnerable skin on the side of Maul’s neck, just shy of breaking the skin and sure to leave a bruise.

It was like a switch had been flipped; Maul froze, an involuntary shudder going down his spine as it arched, his mouth falling open in a gasp. The roar in his ears didn’t fade, but the the humming vibration under his skin morphed into a nearly overwhelming wave of arousal, and it slammed into him like an out of control freighter. If he hadn’t already been pinned on his back, it would have been enough to bowl him over. The grip on his head and wrists loosened, but he was too distracted by the cautious roll of hips against his own to take advantage of it. Force,  _ this _ is what the problem had been, this whole time? Maul groaned when the teeth on his neck were replaced by wet lips and a hot tongue, sucking and laving at the skin there. He was already achingly hard, squirming helplessly as if that would free him from the now-uncomfortable confines of his pants. 

There was a nip to the mark on his neck that made him jolt, the skin there tender and oversensitive, before the hands on his wrists and head were gone. Maul didn’t move for a moment, breathing heavily and blinking up at the ceiling in a daze while the man stopped hovering over him and sat back on his heels. Maul pulled a shaky arm beneath himself, just starting to sit up when he was pushed back down by a hand in the middle of his chest. 

“Stay,” the zabrak ordered, and Maul’s hackles rose even as the urge to obey flashed through him. He scowled up at the man, opening his mouth to reply when that same hand pressed against his crotch, grinding its heel along the length of his cock through the too-thick barrier of his pants.

“ _ Mmmm, _ ” Maul moaned, biting his lip to muffle the sound as his words scattered away from him. Then the hand was gone, Maul just barely suppressing a whine at the loss, and he opened his eyes to watch the man rearrange, moving off of Maul’s thigh and settling fully between his legs. He pulled Maul’s belt loose, tossing it out of the way and pushing his tunic open to reach the fastenings of his pants so he could yank them down to his thighs, taking his underwear with it all in one motion. 

It was difficult to move like this, his legs spread around a solid waist while constricted by the pants still around his thighs at the same time, but any thoughts about that fell away when the zabrak leaned back over him, wrapping a firm hand around his cock. Maul groaned, bucking his hips up into that warm grip, tilting his head back so the side of his neck could be bit at again. The man’s hips were flush with Maul’s ass, and he could feel a thick length grinding against him in time with every languid stroke. Maul grabbed a fistful of his shirt, panting open-mouthed as he rocked back and forth into each sensation. It ended abruptly a few minutes later, with another rumbling growl from the zabrak and a harsh squeeze as a thumb ran over the dripping head of Maul’s cock. He shouted as he came, dazed and shuddering in the aftershocks as he laid back and let it roll through him.

Maul was distantly aware of his boots being removed, followed shortly by his pants and tunic, then he was being herded further up the bed. Despite the evidence of his orgasm smeared across his stomach, he was still hard when he pulled himself back together, actually managing to get up onto his elbows without being stopped this time. The man was standing a few feet away, methodically stripping until he was just as naked as Maul. He bent down to dig something out of his bag, pulling out a small clear bottle and bringing it with him when he climbed back onto the bed. It was comfortable against the pillows Maul had propped himself up on, and he watched the play of the other zabrak’s muscles under his skin with an almost sleepy appreciation; his markings, so thin on his face and neck, thickened into bold lines on his chest and upper body, in a design that drew the eye downward as he came to settle between Maul’s legs again. The zabrak set the bottle aside, grabbing Maul by the back of his neck and pulling him into a searing kiss.

“Name,” he demanded once they’d parted for air, barely any space between them. Maul had another brief internal struggle between acquiescing and asserting his own dominance.

“Maul,” he finally said, a pleasant shiver running up his spine at the pleased rumble that got him.

“Aden,” the zabrak replied, leaning in to gently nip Maul’s earlobe, “You will be screaming it, later.” Maul growled at that, turning his head to bite at Aden’s mouth. Maul felt him grin, and grabbed his shoulders as Aden slipped a hand to the small of Maul’s back, using it to slot their hips together and languidly thrust. He broke the kiss after a particularly harsh bite from Maul, pushing his hands away before shuffling back far enough to grab Maul’s hips, flipping him abruptly onto his stomach. His legs were still spread wide to accommodate Aden’s bulk, and it left Maul feeling exposed. He started pushing himself up onto his knees and elbows, but a heavy hand lightly gripping the back of his neck accompanied by a low rumble stopped him. Like that first bite to his neck earlier, it was like something in his subconscious had switched tracks, and Maul lowered his head and chest to the bed, tangling his fingers in the comforter.

Hands pulled at his thighs, urging them even further apart and angling his hips up, and a thrill of arousal shot through him at how vulnerable this position was. Maul jolted when a dry thumb skated over his hole, drifting down to briefly rub over his perineum before it was gone. A hand grabbed one of his cheeks, groping and massaging it as Maul heard the snap of a cap being opened. He jolted again when a cold liquid was poured directly between his cheeks, the excess dripping a cool trail over his balls. The thumb was back now, pressing and rubbing more firmly, quickly warming the chilly lube. Aden’s thumb finally pushed its way in after a few long minutes, and Maul groaned as the stretch tugged at his rim. It was soon replaced with a pair of fingers, squelching as they were thrust in, rubbing inside him and dragging against his walls as they were pulled out. The stretch of another finger was briefly uncomfortable before the feeling passed, leaving only an impatient buzz, and Maul found himself rocking back into it once he’d adjusted, breathing heavily into the pillow his face was buried in. 

Then the fingers were gone and Aden was bent over him, chest firm against Maul’s back and a hand tight on his hip, keeping him still while a thick length nudged his ass. He could feel Aden’s breath on his neck, quick and warm as he rubbed his cock over Maul’s skin. Maul groaned lowly, frustrated with the teasing touch, breath hitching when the head caught against the rim of his hole before slipping free again. He felt more than heard Aden sigh, nuzzling the back of his neck, raising goosebumps on his skin. Aden released Maul’s hip to grab his own cock, pressing it inside him. Maul tensed instinctively at the intrusion, shuddering when it slid right in anyway, until their hips were flush and he was struggling to relax around the cock forcing him open.  _ Kriff, _ it had looked big, hanging heavy and hard between Aden’s legs when he’d climbed back onto the bed, but it felt so much bigger now that it was buried balls deep in his ass. 

Aden moaned quietly, wrapping an arm around Maul’s hips and grinding in, as if he could somehow get any deeper than he already was. Maul was torn between trying to pull away and arching back into the stretch, squirming as heat pooled low in his stomach. He didn’t have much leverage like this, his upper body pinned beneath Aden’s chest and hips trapped between his forearm and cock, and the lack of friction was maddening. It was almost a relief when Aden started moving, leaving Maul feeling empty and hollowed when he pulled out, until he rocked back in and Maul was full again, moaning as the motion rubbed over something that sent a sharp spike of pleasure up his spine. The arm around his hips tightened, and then Aden was roughly thrusting into him, snapping his hips with enough force to shake the entire bed frame. Maul shouted into the pillow, his cock drooling and bobbing with every thrust, bracing as best he could with his hands buried in the comforter. The pace was punishing, leaving them both breathing heavy, and Maul whimpered when Aden tugged him further up onto his knees, the new angle making the head of his cock slam directly into Maul’s sweet spot every time. 

It was almost too much, between the soft moans in his ear and the cock thrusting roughly into him. Maul rode that edge, rocking back to meet each thrust as often as he could manage. He didn’t know how long it was before Aden’s moans turned into low, quick grunts of exertion, too distracted by the raw pleasure jolting along his nerves to even try keeping track. He did notice when teeth closed on the junction of his neck and shoulder, a growl rumbling from deep in Aden’s chest and all along Maul’s spine. His hips slammed home a few more times before they stilled, held tight against Maul’s ass as his cock twitched inside him. Maul shuddered as he felt the knot grow, whining as it stretched him just shy of uncomfortably wide. 

Maul knew zabrak knotted during sex, and they were far from the only species that did, but he’d never considered that he might experience it himself; had never considered much beyond the basic attention his body demanded every so often that couldn’t be willed away, when he’d pump his cock furiously and lock a tight fist around his swelling knot, rushing through the whole ordeal as quickly as he could. Now his cock throbbed at the size of Aden’s knot in him, the feeling like a puzzle piece slotting into place somewhere in his brain. Maul shuddered again and arched hard when the cock inside him jerked, pumping a flood of hot cum into him, making his own cock spill over Aden’s forearm with a stuttering moan. 

When Aden’s cock finally finished filling him, Maul had taken just about as much as he could handle, still panting as his orgasm seemed to reverberate through him. He whimpered when Aden rolled them onto their sides, the motion shifting the still-hard cock inside him and making the knot tug at his rim. Maul wasn't sure how long it would take before Aden’s knot was small enough for him to slide free, but the arm still tight around his waist told him it wouldn’t be soon. He was comfortable at least, enough for his eyes to slip shut and let him fall asleep.

Maul woke maybe an hour later, rolled onto his stomach again and achingly empty. The buzz under his skin was back, though less intense than it had been. The smell of food that had drawn him out of sleep reached him, and he tentatively pushed himself up, suddenly ravenous. He found Aden seated at the small table in the room, a half-empty plate in front of him, another in the center of the table still covered. Maul barely noticed that Aden had put pants back on while he was still naked, making straight for the only other chair without bothering to clothe himself. He wolfed the food from the covered plate down, and by the time he was done, the itching energy was back full force. It took very little deliberation for him to decide to climb into Aden’s lap, riding him hard with arms wrapped around his shoulders until he was knotted and the buzz was bearable again. This time he was fully aware when the knot shrank, and he softly groaned as Aden’s cum drooled out of his ass, dripping down the insides of his thighs. 

If he’d had a complaint about being jumped so soon after he’d finished eating, Aden didn’t say so. He just waited to catch his breath again, then bodily lifted Maul and tossed him back onto the bed, fucking back into his wet hole the second he was hard enough. 

The rest of the evening continued in that vein, until they were both exhausted. Maul was riding Aden again, bouncing as quickly on his cock as the burning muscles in his thighs would allow. Beneath him, Aden was flushed and sweaty, loosely gripping Maul’s thighs and letting him do all the work of moving, eyes closed in concentration while he panted. 

“Knot me,” Maul demanded with a breathless whine, grinding down onto Aden’s cock. He moaned appreciatively when hands ran up his thighs to squeeze his ass, the thrill of arousal that went up his spine urging him on. 

“Ask nicely,” Aden replied, mouthing tiredly at Maul’s neck and breathing in deeply.

“ _ Please, _ Aden,” Maul immediately groaned, “Knot me,  _ please. _ ” He was beyond caring at this point, focused entirely on getting what he wanted, on being filled up so completely that the buzzing tension would be gone again. Aden growled, weakly pulling at Maul until he was as deep inside him as he could get, mouthing at his neck while his knot swelled. 

“ _ Ah! _ ” Maul cried, rocking back and forth until Aden’s arms tightened around him to force him still, “ _ Aden! _ ” He came with a shout, painting Aden’s stomach with stripes of cum before he collapsed forward, smearing it between them. They just laid there, Maul draped over Aden, both of them panting and shivering at the sudden chill on their sweaty skin.

 

* * *

 

The next thing Maul knew, the early morning sun was shining bright through the window, and he was completely alone in the room. The buzzing-itching-tension was gone, not a trace of it left, and for the first time in a week Maul felt like himself. The Force was within his reach once more, and his clothes easily came flying to him when he tried to move them. There was a deep, satisfying ache when he sat up to pull them on, and he only wobbled and fell back onto the bed once when he finally stood. His legs were still a bit shaky as he left the room, but they’d almost steadied completely by the time he’d left the hotel. Maul didn’t know when his Master expected him back, but his sore body longed for the familiarity of his own room, and right now getting there was as far in the future as his tired mind would go.

**Author's Note:**

> So I could have technically tagged for heat cycles or whatever, but my thought process for this is that it’s kind of an uncommon thing that happens due to a perfect storm of hormones and various environmental factors, triggered by a recessive gene that the majority of people with zabrak ancestry don’t have a presenting version of, so it’s less a situation of Maul having a regulat heat cycle and more “damn son you essentially won the lottery given the odds of this actually happening”
> 
> which is entirely too much of a thought out explanation for literally being an excuse to make Maul mega-horny so I could write porn, but there you go


End file.
